stoonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Spacetoon International
The Spacetoon in programming to the Internationals with take to the airing anime and cartoon. Spacetoon India programming * Inspector Gadget (Science) * Offside (Sports) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventure) * Toy Toons (Bon-Bon) * Simba (Adventure) * Dennis the Menace (Comedy) * Bump in the Night (Comedy) * Hello Kitty (Zomoroda) * Inspector Faber (Adventure) * Lost Universe (Action) * Plusters (Action) * Barney & Friends (Alpha) * Ryukendo (Action) * Little Clowns of Happy Town (Bon-Bon) Spacetoon Indonesia programming * Code Lyoko (Action) * Ninja Hattori (Comedy) * Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * Doteraman (Adventure) * Time Bokan series (Adventure) * Go For Speed (Sports) * Cyborg Kuro Chan (Comedy) * Judo Boy (Action) * Digimon series (Adventure) * One Piece (Action) * Let's & Go! (Sports) * Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Shamao and Jimi (Bon-Bon) * Kipper (Bon-Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon-Bon) * The Numtums (Alpha) * WordWorld (Alpha) * TV Edukasi * Raindrop (Science) * Mother Goose and Grimm (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Pat & Mat (Bon-Bon) Spacetoon Korea programming * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) * Zenderman (Adventure) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventure) * Sonic Underground (Adventure) * Remi's Nobody Girl (Zomoroda) * Hello Kitty (Zomoroda) * Lulu Caty (Short) * Mr. Bean (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * Bubu Chacha (Comedy) * Bear and the Big Blue House (Bon-Bon) * Blue's Clues (Bon-Bon) * Let's & Go! (Sports) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * Roary The Racing Car (Sports) Spacetoon Netherlands programming * Code Lyoko (Action) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (Action) * Blazing Teens (Action) * Cyber Adventure Record Webdiver (Action) * Opti-Morphs (Action) * Super Yo-Yo (Action) * LBX (Action) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Action) * Ultraman X (Action) * Atomic Puppet (Action) * Zenderman (Adventure) * The Smurfs (Adventure) * Maya the Bee (2012) (Adventure) * Looped (Adventure) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventure) * Sonic Underground (Adventure) * Super Wings (Adventure) * Trucktown (Adventure) * Everything's Rosie (Adventure) * Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) * Remi's Nobody Girl (Zomoroda) * Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Egg Fairies Cocotama (Zomoroda) * Monster High (Zomoruda) * Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoroda) * Heidi (2015) (Zomoroda) * Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoroda) * Masha and the Bear (Zomoroda) * Masha's Tales (Zomoroda) * Horseland (Zomoroda) * DokiDoki PreCure! (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Zomoroda) * Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! (Zomoroda) * Hello Kitty (Zomoroda) * Numb Chucks (Comedy) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Comedy) * Doraemon (2005) (Comedy) * Kaput and Zösky: The Ultimate Obliterators (Comedy) * Naruto SD (Comedy) * Rocket Monkeys (Comedy) * Chuck's Choice (Comedy) * Best Ed (Comedy) * ToonMarty (Comedy) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (Comedy) * Ratz (Comedy) * The Mr. Men Show (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry (Comedy) * Get Blake! (Comedy) * The Pink Panther Show (Comedy) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon-Bon) * Nelly and Nora (Bon-Bon) * Thomas & Friends (Bon-Bon) * Fireman Sam (Bon-Bon) * Bob the Builder (2015) (Bon-Bon) * Pat & Mat (Bon-Bon) * Fimbles (Bon-Bon) * Jankenman (Bon-Bon) * Tama and Friends (Bon-Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon-Bon) * Digby Dragon (Bon-Bon) * Toopy and Binoo (Bon-Bon) * Boj (Bon-Bon) * The Mojicons (Bon-Bon) * Hey Duggee (Bon-Bon) * The Magic School Bus (Alpha) * Show Me Show Me (Alpha) * Blaster's Universe (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) * StoryBots Super Songs (Alpha) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * Mia (Alpha) * Sesamstraat (Alpha) * The Big Comfy Couch (Alpha) * Beyblade Metal Masters (Sports) * The Road Runner Show (Sports) * Inazuma Eleven (Sports) * Haikyuu (Sports) * Scan2Go (Sports) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! (Sports) * Dash! Yonkuro (Sports) * The Fixies (Science) * Kiteretsu (Science) * Astroblast! (Science) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (Science) * The Zula Patrol (Science) * Ready Jet Go! (Science) * Once Upon a Time... The Explorers (History) * Alice in Wonderland (History) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Movies) * Planet 51 (Movies) * Cats Don't Dance (Movies) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Movies) * The Lego Batman Movie (Movies) * Anastasia (Movies) * Open Season (Movies) * Ice Age: Collision Course (Movies) Spacetoon Slovakia programming * Ryukendo (Action) * Invader Zim (Action) * Cyber Adventure Record Webdiver (Action) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (Action) * Samurai Jack (Adventure) * Firehouse Tales (Adventure) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (Adventure) * Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) * Trucktown (Adventure) * Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoroda) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoroda) * As Told by Ginger (Zomoroda) * Masha and the Bear (Zomoroda) * Masha's Tales (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (Zomoroda) * Magical Doremi (Zomoroda) * Horseland (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) * Hamtaro (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * CatDog (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (Comedy) * Welcome to the Wayne (Comedy) * Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) * Sanjay and Craig (Comedy) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Comedy) * Bunsen Is a Beast (Comedy) * Doraemon (2005) (Comedy) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (Comedy) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (Comedy) * Rocket Monkeys (Comedy) * Fangbone! (Comedy) * ToonMarty (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * Get Blake! (Comedy) * Kaput and Zösky: The Ultimate Obliterators (Comedy) * The Pink Panther Show (Comedy) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Comedy) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon-Bon) * The Mojicons (Bon-Bon) * Fireman Sam (Bon-Bon) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (Bon-Bon) * Rugrats (Bon-Bon) * Jankenman (Bon-Bon) * Show Me Show Me (Alpha) * Blaster's Universe (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) * StoryBots Super Songs (Alpha) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * Mia (Alpha) * Inazuma Eleven (Sports) * Haikyuu (Sports) * Scan2Go (Sports) * Once Upon a Time... The Explorers (History) * Robin Hood (History) * The Fixies (Science) * Astroblast! (Science) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (Science) * Wanda and the Alien (Science) * Storks (Movies) * Cats Don't Dance (Movies) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Movies) * Anastasia (Movies) * The Lego Batman Movie (Movies) Spacetoon Russia programming * Sonic X (Action) * Voltron (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Action) * The Adventures of Tintin (Adventure) * Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * The Legend of Zorro (Adventure) * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) * Donkey Kong Country (Adventure) * Kaibutsu-kun (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Casper (Comedy) * Little Wansa (Comedy) * Almost Naked Animals (Comedy) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoroda) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * Super Why! (Abjad) * 64 Zoo Lane (Bon Bon) * Kipper (Bon Bon) * Baby Looney Tunes (Bon Bon) * Mio Mao (Bon Bon) * Hurricanes (Sports) * Monster Jam (Sports) * Akakichi no Eleven (Sports)